The present invention relates to digital recording/reproducing apparatus for surveillance which digitizes and records pictures shot by a plurality of monitoring cameras installed in a plurality of monitoring areas, and displays reproduced pictures of recorded pictures or pictures output from the monitoring cameras at that time (hereinafter referred to as live pictures).
Conventional digital recording/reproducing apparatus for surveillance digitizes and records on a hard disk the pictures shot by a plurality of monitoring cameras as well as displays the shot live pictures. The apparatus searches and reproduces shot pictures or displays live pictures by using the shooting time as a search key. The apparatus changes the recording conditions for videos when an alarm occurs.
The conventional digital recording/reproducing apparatus does not split the monitoring area into a plurality of areas for management nor record or reproduce shot pictures or display live pictures in a different way for each split area.